A May December Romance
by cendella
Summary: Walt and Vic have been playing a dangerous game. Do either of them have the courage to step up and declare their love?
1. The Wooing Begins

**I do not own Longmire, but I do like to dabble in their world. **

A May December Romance

Chapter 1: The Wooing Begins

_The first thing necessary to win the heart of a woman is opportunity._

_\- __Honore de Balzac _

Walt stood out on his front porch, a cup of strong black coffee in hand, looked out onto the expanse of his land, and silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

He'd promised himself that after the night Lizzie came over unannounced and read him the riot act about having unresolved feelings for Vic, that he'd never have another married woman spend the night in him home again, unless she was married to him. Now, technically, Vic was still married, but in the midst of a divorce. Her soon to be ex-husband Sean had already settled in Australia after his request for a transfer. She was just waiting on the final paperwork, then she could declare herself a free woman.

The only reason Walt had invited her to stay over was that he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

The last few months had been busy in Absaroka County to say the least.

Just as the commotion had died down from Henry being arrested, charged with murder, then exonerated, they'd had to deal with Barlow's death at the hands of his son, Branch. Branch had ultimately been freed as it was proven that he shoot back in self defense. The evidence that Branch had given to prove that Barlow had a hand in Martha's death had only helped to prove his case.

For Walt, knowing that he had finally found the truth behind Martha's death, allowed him for the first time in years to find true peace.

And now, another calamity had presented itself.

They'd nearly had time to rest, when over in the next county, they'd put out a bulletin for an escaped convict. A manhunt had been issued for a serial killer who's method was to target women who lived alone. Walt had been reassured that they were confident he was headed to parts away from his territory, but he wasn't about to take any chances. So, just to be on the safe side, he had Branch and Ferg take shifts so that they could keep watch over Lizzie; unbeknownst to her. Hey, he wasn't an asshole, and besides, he still felt a bit guilty about the way things ended between them. Henry volunteered to watch over Cady, despite her protests and Ruby had her husband, which left him to watch after Vic; not that she needed looking after her. Hell, she was tougher than most men he knew.

Walt knew he couldn't protect every single woman in the county, but he made sure the ones he loved and cared about most were safe from harm.

As he thought back to how the events unfolded, his invitation for her to stay the night was as unexpected for him to ask as it was for her to hear.

It had been a fairly uneventful day; save for the escaped convict. Ruby had been gone for about an hour, while Ferg and Branch had been dispatched out to their assigned duties.

"Ugh, I am so over this day." She yelled out to him from the outer office.

"Mm."

"I thought working in Philly was rough. I figured, at least out here I wouldn't have to deal with organized crime, or gangs… or, so I thought."

"Mm."

Vic continued talking just as if Walt were actually participating in the conversation.

"If they could see me now. A born and bred city girl living out here, in the middle of nowhere. Ugh. No one would believe it."

"Un huh."

Walt heard her chair scoot across the wood floor as she got up from her desk. Her boots making that distinctive sound he knew all to well. If he were blindfolded, and had a hundred people walk across his path, he would be able to single hers out amongst the throng.

Vic stared at him from the entrance to his office, her face screwed up into an angry scowl. "You could as least pretend to listen to me and respond with more than a few one word utterances."

Walk jerked his head up from the paperwork he was pretending to read; he did that a lot on the nights Vic stayed late.

Meeting her eyes, his stomach did a somersault at the sight before him.

Framed in the doorway, she created a beguiling figure as the setting sun danced across her alluring features, highlighting her amber eyes, setting them ablaze.

She looked annoyed with him, and Walt never wanted to be on her bad side.

"Oh. Sorry. I, uh... "

God, why couldn't he ever form a complete sentence when they were alone.

Thankfully, she eased the tension. Unable to maintain her composure as she began to snicker.

"You are too easy, you know that Walt."

With the sudden realization that she was toying with him; yet again, he relaxed, allowing a smirk to curl up at the corners of his mouth.

"Look, it's been a long day and I'm dead tired. I'm gonna head home. See you tomorrow."

Walt stood quickly, and glared at her, his mouth agape.

"Wait!"

Vic spun quickly on her heels.

"Yeah?"

His thumbs hooked through the loops in his belt, his fingers patted the pockets, unsure of what his next words would be. He knew what he wanted to say, _"Vic, I love you," _but that wasn't about to happen. Instead he hemmed and hawed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as she stared back at him.

"Walt, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say…" he sucked his teeth in that way he did, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Her nonplussed demeanor let him that he'd phrased it the wrong way.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I mean… I meant it, but not in that way."

He sidled from around his desk and positioned himself close enough that he could smell the fragrant lavender scent she wore, but far enough away as not to invade her personal space.

"Vic, with this character on the loose and all you've been through lately, I wouldn't feel safe leaving you alone."

She grinned at him. "You wouldn't feel safe, huh?"

Walt knew she was making fun of him, but he was dead serious.

"No."

"Walt, I can take care of myself."

"I know that better than anyone."

Walt chanced it and moved closer, then placed a comforting hand on her forearm.

"Look, Henry's gonna head over to Cady's, and Ferg and Branch are patrolling the area for a few hours tonight." He failed to mention specifically where they would be patrolling. "It would ease my mind to know I didn't have to worry about you too."

He viewed her as she pondered his invitation. Her eyes downcast, he was sure she was thinking about the last time she'd stayed over,as the hesitation on her face was evident.

Maintaining her poker-face, she viewed him dead on, "Your place or mine?"

Walt could feel his chest expand, and he feared his heart would explode.

"Mine."

"Okay then. I'll just go home and grab an overnight bag and I'll right head over."

"Great," he responded, a little too enthusiastically he realized. "I'll call Henry and pick up some dinner for tonight."

Walt watched her as she exited, his head cocked to the side, he admired her shapely figure.

Once she was out of sight, he immediately rang up Henry to place their order. Thankfully, Henry didn't question him.

He was sure he'd save that for another day.

Throwing on his duster and hat, he locked up for the evening and headed over to the Red Pony and wondered aloud…

Just what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N: I have written tons of fanfiction for Eureka, but this is my very first for Longmire. I only found the show 2 weeks ago at the suggestion of a friend and fell hard from the first episode. As you will find, I tend to fixate on one or two characters and am big on shipping. Walt and Vic's chemistry jumped off the screen and I am so glad to say that it has spurred me to delve into different territory. Hope you like it. **


	2. Act 1

**I do not own Longmire.**

A May December Romance

Chapter 2: Act 1

Walt waisted no time once he arrived home. First he turned the oven to warm, and placed the vittles that Henry had prepared inside, so that when they were ready to eat all he would have to do is set the table. He then ran out to the stable to tend to his horse.

Back inside, he nervously checked the house for anything out of place, inherently knowing he'd find nothing. Sure, there may have been a bit of dust here and there, but overall, he kept a tidy home.

The last chore on his list was to jump in the shower and wash off the days dirt and muck. Looking at his watch, he wasn't sure how much longer he had, but he wanted to be at least presentable by the time Vic showed up. He realized it was only Vic who was coming over, but still, he wanted to make sure everything was just right. And no, it didn't escape him that he seemed awfully anxious about this evening.

Fresh out the shower, he'd just tucked his shirt into his waistband when he heard her car pull up outside. Like a teenager getting ready for his first date, he nervously smoothed his mussed hair down with both hands.

Taking long strides, he opened the door just as she bounded up the steps. He was pleasantly pleased that she wasn't kidding when she said she'd grab a bag and be right over as she still had on her uniform.

As if she owned the place, she tromped in and tossed her overnight bag near the hat rack. From her other hand she produced a 6 pack of Renier's; his beer of choice.

"So I won't steal yours."

Walt smirked at the memory of them in the bar and how she brazenly took a swig of his beer. It did make him uncomfortable, but not for the reason she thought. In actually, he'd wanted her lips to be pressed against his and not the rim of the glass. When she looked at him and said, "What?", he thought it was an opening, an invitation. Maybe it was foolish of him, but he let the moment pass.

Turning, he motioned toward the kitchen. "Hope you're hungry. Henry made us some chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Fuck yeah, I'm starving."

Walt didn't usually care for when a woman cussed, but there was something about those foul words coming out of Vic's mouth. Honestly, it turned him on.

"C'mon, every things ready, just gotta set the table."

As and they set themselves down to what was sure to be a tasty meal, Vic offered up a toast.

Raising her beer, she clinked their bottles together.

"Here's to the future."

Walt was sure she was talking about her inevitable divorce. Deep down, he'd wished she was referring to the two of them.

After their dinner, they headed out to the front porch, a few of beers in hand. They sat out and watched the evening sun go down and fade to dusk. They lapsed into an easy conversation as they talked about nothing in particular. Walt did know a lot about Vic, but not everything. As she recounted her troublesome days as a teen, he couldn't help but laugh at the parallels he found in his own life. Now he was far from a serial killer, but he and Henry did manage to stir up some harmless trouble growing up. And unlike when sharing tidbits of his life with Lizzie, he felt relaxed with Vic.

It was still to early for bed and Walt didn't have a working t.v.; he'd never been much of a watcher anyway and preferred to read a good book instead. Martha had tried to get him to a movie on a few occasions, the result was him falling asleep in the theatre and she jabbing him in the ribs at the first sign of a snore. Usually during this time of night, he'd grab the latest novel he was in to and plop down on the couch. That wouldn't be happening this evening. So there they sat, now in a comfortable silence.

As it grew later, a stifled yawn signaled to him that she was ready to retire. Back inside, Vic grabbed her bag and on instinct headed for the couch.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Oh, no I don't what?"

"Tonight, you take the bedroom."

"Walt, I can't kick you out of your room."

"You're doing no such thing. I'm not ready for bed and if you try to sleep out here, I'll just end up keeping you awake. Besides, if anyone comes through that door, I want the first thing they see to be me and my gun."

Her expression softened, "Walt, I don't mind."

"Not another word." He crossed his arms over his chest, "This isn't a request, it's an order."

She playfully batted her eyelashes at him. "We're off duty."

Walt raised his arm and pointed to the bedroom door. "March."

Her response was an off kilter salute. "Goodnight, Walt."

"Night, Vic."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Walt let out the breath he had been holding.

He so enjoyed the banter between them and he'd never admit it, as he didn't want to hurt Branch or Ferg's feelings, but he liked working with Vic most of all. They balanced each other out and that's why he usually took her with him on jobs. In the beginning, it was all training, but now, it felt like second nature.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the shower start up. Just the thought of her undressing, climbing into a hot shower and then between the cool bedsheets sent a sensation stirring through him like he hadn't felt in quite some time. Sure, Lizzie had confirmed that he still desired a woman, but this was different.

Walt peered at the closed door and visualized what lay behind. Vic's shoulder length blond hair slicked back as beads of water pulsated over her alabaster skin. Her hands roaming as she lathered up, the suds settling in every crevice.

When he heard the clank of the shower shut off, he panicked momentarily. He felt as if he'd just been caught peeping in a window. His heart rate returning to its normal pace, he realized there'd be no way she could know he'd been standing there the entire time.

Walt didn't know how Vic felt about him. He had an inkling, but maybe that was all wishful thinking. Besides, he was old enough to be her father and she was his deputy to boot. He felt silly.

Trying hard to get her off of his mind, he headed to the kitchen to clean up their dishes but to no avail. Memories of her shower still lingered.

So, he took the current book he was reading off the mantel, kicked off his boots, and pulled the throw from the back of the couch onto his lap and read until he drifted off to sleep, his crush only a few feet away.


	3. The Seven Stages of Love

**I do not own Longmire.**

A May December Romance

Chapter 3: The Seven Stages of Love

The next morning Walt was jarred awake by the rising sun as it peeked through the curtained window. He still had on his shirt and jeans from last night and desperately wanted a shower but didn't think it would be appropriate to disturb Vic who still may have been asleep.

Walt let out a stifled yawn as he rose and lay his bare feet on the cool wood floor. During this time of morning, he would typically make himself a steaming cup of coffee, then immediately go tend to his horse, afterward, jump in the shower and finally prepare for the day ahead. Seeing how Vic was occupying his bedroom at the moment, he decided to reverse the order to allow her to get some more sleep. So, he threw on his socks and boots and headed for the stable.

As Walt busied himself with his chores, he thought about all the women in his life; past and present.

The love of his life Martha, who he'd been with for over twenty years until her unfortunate passing; cancer is a bitch! Cady, his beautiful daughter who brought him so much joy and yet caused him to worry. In his mind, she'd always be that little girl in pigtails, dirt stained face, running around the yard in her favorite pair of jeans with the rip in the knee. Ruby, his right hand woman, who made sure he kept his work life in order. Then there was Lizzie, his latest and last attempt at… what he wasn't sure. He certainly wasn't in love with her, though he did think she was a lovely woman. Heck, if he were honest, he didn't even really like her that much. Thank goodness that was over.

And then there was Vic. His deputy. His friend. His… crush.

God, how foolish did that sound. He was way too old to start acting like a teenager going through puberty, but that's the feeling she evoked from him. Vic made him feel unsure of himself; vulnerable, and Walt did not like being put in that position.

Walt couldn't recall exactly when he started feeling the way he did about Vic, but he had an inkling.

When he first met her, face to face, he felt an instant attraction. He brushed it off as finding a kindred spirit; another law enforcement officer who was as impassioned about the job as he was. Then came infatuation. Walt oft found himself stealing second glances at Vic, half hoping she wouldn't notice. It was easy to do it while they rode in the jeep together, but when in the office, he had to be careful so no one else would notice. This then led him to the stage where he began to inactively pursue her. Something he did in the nontraditional way. Walt made sure that wherever he went during work hours, Vic was usually by his side. Finding ways to impress Vic where a bit more difficult. He couldn't play the normal suitor role. There were no flowers and candy. No cards, or love notes. Walt did sense that Vic may have liked him too. He noticed the looks, the smiles that were just for him. And when she hid the gift Lizzie had gotten him, that confirmed it… well, in his twisted mind it did. All in all, he had to weigh the pros and cons. Besides, there was always that voice in the back of his head screaming, bad idea. You are her boss; leave it alone.

But with all that being said, Walt was ready to love again. But was Vic the right one, and was she worth it? Walt wasn't worried about losing his position, but with losing respect. And what if they did enter into a romantic relationship and it went wrong. He'd been devastated by love lost once before and he didn't think he could deal with it again.

His tasks complete, Walt kicked the manure from his boots before stepping over the threshold, then made a straight path for the kitchen. He so longed for that cup of coffee. What happened next sent him into a wild coughing fit due to the sight that lay before him.

It seemed Vic had awoken during his morning excursion and made her way into the kitchen. Her hair tied loosely into a ponytail, she wore only a white mens t-shirt which hung just below her ass cheeks. Her back had been to him as she reached up toward the top of the cabinet for a clean mug. The result which made the shirt rise, exposing a pair of tiny pink lace panties. Funny, he never figured her for the pink type.

His hackneyed coughing startled her.

"Oh my God. Walt!" Self-consciously, she pulled at the hem of the shirt as if this act would cause it to grow several inches. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd gone for a ride on your horse when I didn't see you asleep on the couch."

"No, uh, no it's okay. I shouldn't have walked in on you."

"Walt, this is your house. I should have know better."

Walt stood there mouth agape. He wasn't sure how to respond… she had that kind of effect on him. What he did notice was that she'd released the grip on the shirt and leaded back so that she rested against the counter. Fresh faced, her eyes seemed to glisten; she looked brand new to him. Almost what he imagined an angel would look like. He hoped he didn't show it but it caused him anguish to see her like this. He wanted so badly to cross those six feet between them, wrap her in his arms, and press his hungry lips against hers. But of course, he couldn't. He didn't want to make an already awkward situation worse.

He swallowed hard before he turned, but before he could get out of the kitchen she called out to him.

Stopping in his tracks, he waited and thought he'd melt right through the floor as she placed a gentle hand on his forearm. He could feel the heat radiate throughout him, the hairs on his arm stood on end, even through the denim fabric of his top.

"Walt?"

Her voice was so soft; haunting.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot myself for a minute. I didn't expect you to come back so quickly."

Walt turned to face her, "But you did know I would be back."

Vic opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it.

This could be the turning point Walt thought, but should he break his rules for her? Is that even what she wanted? She hadn't really given a clear indication of which avenue he should take. So, he decided to make a joke of it, hoping to ease the tension.

"Yeah, um. It's okay. I…"

Luckily, before he could make a bigger fool of himself, his telephone rang breaking the spell.

Thankful for the reprieve, he scurried over to the phone just in time to have Branch inform him that the suspect had been apprehended a few towns over and they were safe to return to their regular duties.

Walt slowly lowered the receiver as a sadness overtook him. He hoped to have at least one more night with Vic. Regardless if she was sleeping in the other room. He just wanted to be near her.

Walt returned to the kitchen and just by the look on her face, he knew she knew. That look paralyzed him because if he wasn't mistaken, it mirrored his own feelings.

Vic excused herself and without another word, headed for his bedroom and closed the door behind her. Walt didn't have to guess. He knew what she was doing. And not fifteen minutes later, she appeared, go-bag in hand.

"I wanna thank you Walt for putting me up… and putting up with me." She snickered at him and Walt couldn't help but smile.

"Anytime, Vic."

And with that, she headed out the door.


	4. What Could Have Been

**I do not own Longmire.**

A May December Romance

Chapter 4: What Could Have Been

"Shit. Shit. Shit!"

Vic slammed the front door behind her and threw her overnight bag across the room.

"_What is the hell just happened" _she thought to herself?

Something was going on between her and Walt, but what that was exactly, she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Damnit. She needed a beer.

Vic had been in a daze the entire ride over from Walt's place and somehow she knew things were about to get way more complicated. The night had not gone as she'd expected, but then again, what did she actually think would happen.

Accepting Walt's invitation to stay had been her first mistake. Sleeping in his bed and not on the couch had been her second. Her third, traipsing around the house in only a t-shirt and frilly panties. And finally, leaving without telling him how she felt.

Inherently, Vic knew exactly what she was doing when she made all of those decisions. When Walt asked, and then all but pressured her to stay, she had been elated. She'd stayed at his home on one other occasion; when Ed Groski had been stalking her and her husband was out of town. It had all been very innocent, but when Lizzie, the woman he'd been seeing walked in, she'd of course assumed something was going on; which had been further from the truth. Vic had to admit, she felt a bit superior that she'd pissed Lizzie off. Besides, Lizzie wasn't right for Walt. She didn't think any woman was; none in this town anyway.

As for sleeping in his bed, she'd often fantasized about what it would be like. She was secretly overjoyed when he insisted she take the bedroom. The first thing she did when she got inside and closed the door was to crawl onto his bed and sprawl out over the blanket. Oh God; she could smell him. Like a woody cologne, it was a mixture of pine, hints of citrus and patchouli. It's what a man should smell like and it turned her on.

Thinking of that night, she took a long swig of her beer.

Rolling around on the blanket, she took a good look around the room. It was rustic, with handmade pine furniture. Sturdy and impressive, just like Walt. She allowed herself to imagine what he did while he was in his room, his invisible form next to her.

"Whew!" The thought alone got her juices flowing.

Sitting up, she glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was getting late and she was tired so she decided to shower then hit the sack.

As she turned on the water, as hot as she could stand, she slowly peeled her clothes off and stepped inside.

Lathering up, she thought of Walt. His powerful hands substituting for her wash cloth, in her mind they roamed freely over her body. Soapy, she imagined them gliding down her neck, past her shoulder and settling on her breasts.

Vic gasped and in fear opened her eyes. She was sure she wasn't very loud, but she definitely didn't want Walt to know what she was doing, let alone suspect.

Back in fantasy mode, his hands had made their way further down onto her waist where he pulled her close, his hard cock pressed firmly against her buttocks. Vic's own fingers penetrated her moist walls as she allowed herself to delve deeper into her waking dream.

Walt was so goddamn sexy, but he didn't realize it. He was tall and brooding. A man of few words, she yearned to hear him talk just so she could watch his lips move. And he so fucking handsome. Rugged yet sensitive, she so wanted to be wrapped in his embrace and have him never let her go.

It didn't take long for her to cum, her body folded into itself, the spasms overtaking her, she had to steady herself so that she wouldn't slip in the tub.

Then naked, she crawled between the cool crisp white sheets of his bed, Walt still on her mind.

Alas, this was no time to be lost in an illusion.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Absentmindedly, she knocked over the beer that had been settled on the edge of the counter. Grabbing the dish towel that was slung over the sink counter, she wiped it up and thought she was the one that should have some sense knocked into her.

Her and Walt… hah! He probably thought of her like a daughter. An adult sized playmate for Cady.

Really all she was doing with this speculating was making herself sick. So, she decided, if Walt did have any interest in her, he was going to have to man up and make a move. Vic was tired of being the aggressor in the relationship. She'd done it with Sean and she'd done it with Ed. Look where all of that got her.

She wanted to be pursued in the old fashioned way.

Walt would ask her on a date and take her out to a nice restaurant. They'd talk a long stroll hand in hand and talk about nothing in particular. Then at the end of the evening, he'd walk her to her front door and give her a sweet, yet tender kiss goodnight.

So, she made up her mind. Tomorrow, she open up her heart to the possibility of Walt.


	5. Friends & Lovers

**I do now own Longmire.**

A May December Romance

Chapter 5: Friends &amp; Lovers

Vic stared out the office window watching as the sun bared down mercilessly on the afternoon crowd, her own patience wearing thin. It had been an uneventful day to say the least. No major cases to crack, no fugitives to apprehend. Nothing at all. And by nothing, she really meant Walt. He hadn't even bothered to acknowledge her presence by singling her out today. Something he always managed to do.

When he arrived this morning, coffee and breakfast sandwich in hand; all courtesy of Henry and the Red Pony and Continual Soirée, he grumbled a good morning to the entire group, headed for his office and closed the door behind him. Vic waited all day for Walt to talk to her, say anything resembling recognition of what had been left unsaid.

Maybe he was embarrassed to confront her. It's not like Walt was the open book type. Hell, it'd taken her a year before he'd even tell her what his favorite color was.

Walt often gave the appearance of the tough, brooding type, which was furthest from the truth. He was caring and sensitive. But on the flip side, he was also strong-willed; which oft times became his downfall.

After lunch, Walt sent her on patrol with the Ferg; some bullshit errand she'd surmised and once they'd returned, he still had his door shut.

Vic had had enough. She tried be patient, tried not to become the aggressive pursuer as she had in the past, but it was obvious Walt needed a little prodding. She snatched a file from off her desk; a bogus case which she hoped would be the opening to a conversation.

Her hand hovering over the doorknob, she hesitated just as she was about to knock. And almost as if he knew she was there, the door swung open, his own expression dumbfounded.

He opened his mouth to say something, but what he emitted was a stammered jumble of words Vic couldn't piece together. So, she took the lead.

"Walt, I really need to talk to you about this case."

He looked at her quizzically; he knew of no case that they were working on.

God, he was slow sometimes Vic thought. "_This. Case."_

"Oh, yes. That case. C'mon in Vic, and close the door behind you."

Vic could feel Branch and Ferg's eyes on her as she lingered in the doorway, and could almost hear them as they snickered behind her back.

Shutting the door behind her, she took a seat directly in front of him. Once inside, she was quiet, pensive, and not sure of how to proceed.

Clearing her throat, she nervously continued. "Walt, I think we should talk."

"Bout?"

"About the other day. About what happened at your house."

Walt's mouth went dry, "Uhm."

"I know it was inappropriate what I did, and I wanted to apologize."

His eyes hooded, he didn't even bother to look up at her. "Nothing to apologize for."

"But there is. I put you in an uncomfortable position and I wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Yep. We're good."

Vic could see Walt wasn't going to budge, so with trepidation she pushed on.

"Walt, don't you think something…. happened between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now exasperated, she let out a rushed breath. "Yes, Walt. You do."

Walt stared at her with a blank expression, which only proceeded to piss Vic off further.

"Walt, would you say something!"

"I think you should get back to work."

Heart stuck in her throat, Vic swallowed her pride and stormed from the room. How could she has been so stupid? Well, she sure wasn't going to put herself out there again just to make a fool of herself. As far as she was concerned, the ball was in Walt's court now.

Little did Vic know that she had Walt shook. As soon as she walked into his office, he froze. Struggling to articulate, he locked his eyes on her. His mind a torrid of naughty thoughts of all the things he wanted to do to her.

He imagined them riding in the Bronco Bullet down some back road. They'd pull over to the side and crawl into the back seat. Walt dragging her down so that she sat on top of him and allowed her to ride him at her leisure just so he can watch the way her eyes sparked when she came. And it didn't stop there. The entire time she talked, he dreamt of sexual acts with her, each more lewd than the next.

Thats also another reason why he ultimately dismissed her. He was in no position to answer her questions as he'd lost all resolve. It was a good thing no emergency presented itself at that moment because he had a raging hard on that would be difficult to conceal.

Besides, he didn't know what to do at this point. Though he hated to admit it to himself, he did have romantic feelings for Vic. The problem was that every fiber of his being was telling him it was a bad idea to pursue a relationship with her. Oh, he wasn't worried about public perception, or Cady and Henry's reactions for that matter. He wasn't concerned that they wouldn't be able to perform their duties. He was most worried about losing her.

Their job was far from a walk in the park; anything could happen and usually did. It was a dangerous and unpredictable profession. He'd already lost the love of his life, Martha to a to a cruel and unfair disease. But he also had to ask; how many chances does one get in a lifetime to find true happiness?

Maybe it was clandestine that Vic came to Wyoming, to this particular county and to this particular town. But then again, what if she turned him away?

Vic was right about one thing though; they had to clear the air. So, after dismissing Ruby for the evening along with Branch and the Ferg, Walt called Vic into his office for a little chat.

She entered the room and immediately the air grew thick. This time, Walt didn't hide behind his desk, but stood front and center. He did make sure to lock his private door to assure they wouldn't be interrupted.

My God, was this really happening he thought.

Once inside, the reality of what had occurred and what was about to shocked him like a cold hard slap across the face.

"Vic, we can't."

She knew exactly what he was referring to. "Why?"

"Because, i'm too old for you. "

"Walt, you're older… not old."

"And I'm you're boss."

"Semantics." With each excuse he made, she gave a had a retort which shot his attempt to pieces.

"I think we know each other well enough that we won't permit a relationship between the two of us to interfere with work. Our personal lives are just that."

"You say that like we're already a couple?" Walt said.

"Walt you may not want to admit it, so I will. I think you and I both know that we've been a couple for quite some time, we just hadn't put it into context."

"You're married."

"Not anymore. If you'd bothered to speak to me today I could have shown you. My lawyer called today and the papers have been finalized. I'm a free woman."

Vic moved closer so that she now invaded his personal space. Her boots touching his, she stood toe to toe.

"So Walt. What's your excuse now?"

"Vic…" his speech softening, "we're friends. And I don't want to ruin that."

She paused, deep in thought and for once, he believed he'd finally gotten through to her.

… So he thought.

"Walt, all great romances should start with someone who's a friend. Listen, if you don't want me, then tell me. But I can't keep going on like this. The longing looks, the flirting, the accidental touches. Walt I want to be with you… don't you want me?"

The pleading in her voice broke him. Here it was, their defining moment. What else could he do?

Walt swooped Vic up off her feet and kissed her full and hard so that it left no doubt he wanted her too.

Near missing a beat, Vic pressed her body firmly against his, her fingers entangled in his hair. His kisses made her feel a little dizzy. As if she'd drunk at least three Rainier's.

Taking a breath, she watched as the corners of his mouth curled up into a half-smile. Cocking her head to the side, she peered into his eyes. She could still see something dark and heavy that had kept his emotions hidden away.

"Walt, look at me."

He viewed her cautiously and peered up and over her head.

"No." Vic took hold of both shoulders, forcing him to see her. "Look. At. Me."

He obliged knowing that he either had two choices; break the spell now by putting and end to this before it went to far or acquiescing to her request. He chose the latter and was met with her eyes which reflected all he needed to know.

What happened in the next few minutes were a complete blur.

Face-to-face with the lean stubbly jaw she'd been dreaming about earlier, she kissed the rough lips until they melded into a soft kiss which quickly turned more sensual, until she resignedly pushed her newly minted partner away toward the desk.

God, Walt thought, she made him feel like a man again. Vic had a way of getting under his skin and she felt so good in his arms.

What the hell had just happened, they both surmised. One thing was for sure, they had crossed the point of no return. From here on out, it was going to be the two of them. No more time for confused theories.

Their mouths greedy, they met in an impassioned embrace. Walt could still taste the mint from the mouthwash she'd used after she'd brushed her teeth at lunch.

Vic now on her tiptoes, he allowed his hands to roam freely only where he'd dared not place them before. Sure, he'd touched Vic before, but not like this… not like this. Walt allowed his body to relax as he felt her push is back and steer toward the couch.

"So we," he placed the emphasis on "are doing this."

Vic responded by unhooking the top few buttons of his shirt, exposing his masculine chest.

Damn, how she had longed to run her fingers though his tuff of hair.

And there they stayed, making out like two randy teenagers until the wee hours.

At last coming up for air, Walt knew they had to end it for the evening and walked her to her car. There was nothing left to say for the moment, just two people who'd opened their hearts to each other.

Just before she pulled off, Walt called out.

"Victoria, would you like to get some dinner with me on Saturday?"

"Walter longmire, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That depends. Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. It's a date."


End file.
